


Connor and those PL600s That Keep Trying to Die

by Evander1



Series: Connor and Those Dastardly PL600s That Keep Dying On Him [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Gen, Machine Connor (Detroit: Become Human)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 06:00:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30084543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evander1/pseuds/Evander1
Summary: There seems to be a pattern in terms of rogue models that die when Connor's around. Not that it matters. Not that Connor can care, or anything like that.
Relationships: Connor & Daniel (Detroit: Become Human), Connor & Simon (Detroit: Become Human)
Series: Connor and Those Dastardly PL600s That Keep Dying On Him [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2213583
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	Connor and those PL600s That Keep Trying to Die

"You lied to me."  
The rogue PL600's eyes stared at Connor's own, amd something, a twinge of something passed through Connor's mind: no, that something was not a brief emotion of sorrow, of compassion; no, it most definitely was not.

Premise 1: I am a machine.  
Premise 2: Machines cannot feel emotion.  
Conclusion: I did not feel emotion.

Connor's logic was flawless. It was valid; the premises supported the truth of the conclusion. The conclusion could not be false if the premises were true. And it was also sound; each of the premises was indeed true. Yes, each of them.

The second encounter Connor had with a PL600 also involved its death.

It was a human-like weakness that caused him to associate its face with the face of Daniel the PL600 that had held a girl hostage. They weren’t even the same serial number. Same model, so technically there were some similarities between the two, between their functions, the roles they should have been playing for humans (dependent on the will of said human, of course. The decisions by a machine’s owner trumped its normal function, so if a human wished to use a PL600 for for the “normal” purposes of household work and light child supervision, the socially more taboo but still fairly common purpose of sexual actions, or outdoor work such as would normally be assigned to other models, it should all be the same in terms of the PL600’s prompt obedience) .

There were similarities in terms of the situation. Both were rogue deviants that would have to be destroyed. There were dissimilarities in the situation as well. In the case of the one that had held the girl hostage, Connor’s instructions had included the detail that it made no difference whether the PL600 was destroyed at the scene or later, but now his instructions had been updated with an addendum that said it was far preferable that the PL600 leave Connor’s hands in a functional still ~~living~~ active state, so that it could be analyzed in that state at Cyberlife before its destruction.

He had an erroneous thought that said that the situations were different in terms of morality, that there was indeed a significant difference in that regard between taking a child hostage at gunpoint and whatever the heck this current PL600 had been trying to do. It was an error on his part to view anything in terms of morality. Morality was the concern and domain of humans, and not something that machines were aware of, therefore he had no concept of it. Only an error that caused some sort of simulation of such an idea.  
The only aspect of the situation that he should pass judgment on was the fact that both were disobeying humans, and the differing manner in which they disobeyed was no concern of his.

It was because of obedience to the directive that said it was preferable not to destroy it at the scene, that Connor ran forward through bullets to grab it before it was destroyed. It was because he _didn’t_ value machine ~~life~~ functioning apart from its use to humans that he risked his own ~~life~~ functioning to save its. It wasn’t because he valued its ~~life~~ functioning enough to risk his own. And there wasn't something in him that admired its courage, or whatever the behavior should be described as, or that felt horror and sadness when it pulled the trigger under its own chin.  
Obedience to his directives. That was the only reason.

It wasn't that he really didn't want the PL600 to die.  
It wasn’t. It couldn’t be.


End file.
